


Come Again

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Barebacking, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty for These Two, Future Fic, GASP, I Think You're Pretty, I mean, M/M, Not Regular Humans, Prison Sex, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Their Dirty Talk Is Like, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Ed has allowed himself to be imprisoned in Arkham, but he can't seem to stay out of trouble long enough to accomplish his business there. Two weeks after his sentence began, Oswald intervenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I think I have the flu so that's probably why I mentioned Ed sweating like... twice when my normal sweat mention ratio is like... Zero. I'm not changing it though I want to remember. Ed loves fucking with people and is also a goddamn child. Oswald likes hitting people. This works out very nicely when Ed messes with someone he would not be able to beat up.
> 
> No beta and I'm feverish so be gentle with me...

Ed has many items with which to to keep himself occupied in his cell. A coin for practicing the various tricks Harvey has shown him, chalk for littering his cell walls with various schematics, fluorescent green glow-in-the dark paint to brighten things up when he’s feeling particularly artistic and wishes to confound his therapists. He had lovingly smuggled every item with care. Security was a bit tougher nowadays; they didn’t even let him have his glasses anymore, the barbarians. 

It’s only been two weeks, but there’s someone he needs to speak with and he has not yet been able to arrange the opportunity. When that’s over with he’s taking his back door and blowing this popsicle stand.

Oswald’s been worried, of course. Ed’s fairly annoying, and the guards miss their little punching bag when he’s not around, but he can’t help it. They’re so _easy_. He’d also had a scuffle in the shower with Julian but the man hit like Ed’s mother (that is to say, not quite as hard as his father) and had been easily dealt with before the guards intervened. 

That being said, his long-time partner had not been happy with him. Oswald had made him _promise_ to tone it down a little while he was in Arkham, to lay low and do what needed to be done. Well, it was easier _said_ than done, and Ed has quite the penchant for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

Therefore it comes as no surprise that after Ed’s third infraction, he finds himself with a new cellmate.

“ _Ozzie_ …” he whines, flopping onto his bed. There’s been a bunk installed for Penguin’s use across from him. Oswald is currently perched menacingly upon it.

“What was it you promised me?” Oswald asks sharply.

Ed mumbles a reply.

“A little louder, dear? All those explosions over the years are making me go deaf.”

“I promised not to instigate.”

“And what have you been doing?”

He mumbles again. Oswald sighs in exasperation.

“Well, there will be no more of that, at any rate. I’ll be personally ensuring you don’t endanger yourself unnecessarily whilst on this little… _mission_ of yours.” He says ‘mission’ like it’s a dirty word.

“I was doing fine,” Ed laments, sitting up.

“I can’t believe you’re going to look me in the eye and tell me that when I can very well see the bruises on your face with my own two eyes, Edward!” Oswald says, voice starting out calmly enough and raising to a yell. The use of his full name is uncommon and indicative of Oswald’s ire. Ed moves into damage control mode.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly, moving over to the other bed. Ed sits across his lap, one leg over the other as he threads his arms around Oswald’s shoulders. “Forgive me?”

Oswald sighs and then kisses him. “Of course, I just worried when I saw the reports. The staff have a tendency to grossly understate the damage sustained by inmates.”

Ed had, admittedly, not considered that. “It’s not bad, Oswald. What you see is the extent of it.”

Oswald brushes a hand through his hair, fingers curling behind his ear.

“I missed you,” Ed blurts, a blush spreading across his face. Oswald smiles, then kisses him softly.

“I missed you as well,” Oswald says when they part.

“How’d you swing this… _arrangement_?” Ed enquires.

“I had myself voluntarily committed. As for the fortune of bunking with you: money still goes a long way in this dump, despite the Bat and Jim’s pathetic attempts at reform.” Ed nods at this, there haven’t been any real changes to Arkham since it’s construction. Oswald also was not one to waste time on a problem that money could solve. He had better things to do.

“Who’s in charge?” he ventures. Oswald laughs.

“Myself, of course. I wasn’t going to drop communications just because I’ve been interned.” Ed huffs.

“Well, how are you planning on running things from in here?”

“I have one guard bringing an agenda, and another relaying my prescribed course of action.”

“What if there are pressing matters?” Ed counters.

“I have a very capable secretary who I trust to make quick decisions in my absence,” Oswald replies.

“You mean Miss Pye,” Ed says skeptically “I suppose she’s not the worst choice.”

“Come now, dear, don’t pretend she didn’t come to me at your behest.” Ed blushes.

“Well I- you deserve only the most capable help, Oswald. Someone who can keep up with you while I’m away.” Oswald kisses him.

“I’d rather have you,” he admits softly, putting his arms around Ed’s waist to tug him closer on his lap. “So, just _how much_ did you miss me, Riddler?”

“Hmm… it’s difficult to quantify. I believe I’m going to have to _show_ you,” Ed insinuates, leaning his weight onto Oswald’s chest and forcing him back against the mattress. Ed twists in his lap to straddle Oswald, laying on top of him and bringing their lips together.

Oswald’s feet remain planted on the floor, Ed’s dangling over the edge of the bed while he demonstrates just how much he’s missed his partner.

There’s banging on the cell door, followed by a guard shouting at them about inmate relations being strictly forbidden, blah blah blah. Ed’s flips him the bird over his shoulder and then kneels over Oswald, undoing the top half of his jumpsuit.

He lets it slip off his shoulders, letting the guard make a decision about exactly how much nonsense he was willing to put up with today from the Riddler. Ed tugs his arms free of it and lets the jumpsuit dangle around his waist, his upper half now bare. He pulls Oswald up by his shoulders and kisses him again. Oswald’s hands roam over his back, pulling Ed closer. Ed circles his hips down against Oswald and gasps when he flips them, putting Ed under him on the mattress and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Ed peeks over his shoulder to ascertain if they’re finally alone. The guard is still there, watching them. How _interesting_. Ed senses the opportunity for some fun, and if he’s lucky, something _useful_ for their current predicament as well. Oswald mouths at his neck, and Ed has to take a moment to compose himself before calling out to the guard.

“Do you _mind_?” It seems to shock the guard back into motion. 

He open the door to their cell. Oh, this was going to be _too_ easy.

Oswald turns, outrage written across his face. Before he can speak, the guard grips the back of his jumpsuit and hauls him off of Ed.

“Despite what you might have heard, this is a mental health institution, and that means no hanky-panky between inmates.” Ed cackles.

“Oh, please. You’re probably just in the middle of a dry spell. Let me guess: no one’s putting out for you, so you’ve made it your mission to cockblock everyone else?” Oswald laughs, compounding the insult. This is the most fun Ed’s had in days. He gives it another thirty seconds before he figures out exactly what this guy’s deal is and gets what he really wants.

The guard lifts him off the bed and slams Ed into the wall, “You better watch your mouth, you little shit.” Ed holds out a hand to placate Oswald, who looks _furious_.

“Oh, I get it. You’re _jealous_. That’s why you couldn’t look away, hmm? Even the freaks are getting some, how unfair. Rather, how _pathetic_ , that you have to live vicariously through us.” Ed pauses.

“Or maybe,” he says, whispering into the guard’s ear, “you want me, is that it?”

He freezes in place, and Ed nudges a thigh between the guards legs. His cock is hard, and Ed now considers this little mystery solved. It’s almost upsetting how _predictable_ it is. Closeted man boxed in by the confines of society watches inmates do to one another what he only _wishes_ he were brave enough to. _Boring_.

“Ozzie,” he says cooly, not moving from where the guard is keeping him pinned against the wall. He’s glad Oswald is here, the prospect of dealing with a sexually frustrated guard with a hard on for him on his own is not exactly appealing.

Oswald lunges with remarkable speed, pulling the larger man to the ground and immediately pummeling him, fists flying into his face.

Ed delights at the display, biting his knuckle to suppress his laughter and hide the wide grin on his face. Oh, Oswald’s going to be _so_ hot for him after this. He can’t wait.

The guard stops crying out, stops fighting back, and Ed’s growing impatient.

“Ozzie,” he says again, drawing his attention.

Ed’s jumpsuit has slipped further down his hips, the waistband of his boxers peeking out. Oswald stands stiffly, holding onto the bed for support. He walks forward the short distance to Ed and tackles him to the bed.

“You let him touch you,” he hisses, pulling the jumpsuit off of him along with his underwear.

“I wanted to know why he was watching us,” Ed says, shivering as the cool air of the cell hits his bare skin.

“Doesn’t matter,” Oswald growls, teeth latching onto Ed’s neck. “He wanted you.” Ed puts a hand on Oswald’s head and holds him down while Oswald leaves a vicious bite mark on his neck. He gasps at the pain. “And you’re mine,” Oswald says when he’s finished.

“Yours,” Ed swears. “I knew you wouldn’t let him touch me, knew you’d protect me.”

“I love you,” Oswald says, standing and removing his own jumpsuit. He climbs back between Ed’s legs.

“I love you, too,” Ed says once they’re pressed back together, circling Oswald’s hips with his legs and kissing him.

“Tell me you have lube,” Oswald whispers against his lips, dragging their cocks together as he thrusts down against Ed.

“I don’t, but, maybe he does?” Ed says, making eyes at the guard. Oswald pauses.

“You mean to say-”

“What kind of a person watches inmates having intercourse while jerking off in the hallway?” Ed asks.

“Is that a rhetorical question, or-?”

“The same kind of man who would carry lube on his person, should the occasion arise.”

“Ed,” Oswald says warningly, “tell me you did not just goad that guard into coming in here, then have me knock him unconscious, all on a hunch that he _might_ be carrying lube because you wanted me to fuck you properly.”

Ed is silent.

“Ed!” Oswald says sharply.

“Well, I’m not going to _lie_ ,” he says, pouting. “Anyways, it was very fortuitous, wouldn’t you say? Most of the guards here are pervs, but we were quite lucky to catch one in a -ahem- time of _need_. Besides, I wouldn’t have risked it without you here, you know that.”

Oswald looks flabbergasted, and then his mouth sets into a line. “You know, I’d be quite angry with you if I didn’t also desperately want to have you.”

“You can do both,” Ed suggests, tilting his hips up, teeth flashing. “I can take it.” Oswald groans and ducks to kiss him. He gets up, going to rifle through the guards pockets.

For a few heart-stopping moments Ed is worried he miscalculated, perhaps the guard only used hand lotion or something of the sort on his rounds.

“Aha!” Oswald cries, triumphantly returning with a small bottle of lube. It’s half empty, but that’s more than enough for now.

“See?” Ed says, confidence returning, “You can’t even be mad at me now.”

“I’m not mad at you, but I’m still livid,” Oswald says, coating his fingers. He tries to be conservative with the lube, and immediately sinks his first finger into Ed.

“ _Ah_ \- I like it when you’re mean. Watching you earlier, what you did to him,” Ed breaks off into a whine as Oswald pushes another digit in.

“So you riled me up on purpose?” Oswald growls, scissoring his fingers and watching as Ed pushes back onto them and _wails_.

“No! No, but it wasn’t an unwelcome side effect, either,” Oswald twists his fingers again. “Get on with it!” Ed cries, a blush spreading across his chest.

Oswald fills him with a third, taking care. It’s been two weeks, after all. Ed tended to stay a little looser when their couplings were frequent, finding it in him to relax around Oswald more easily with the repeated intrusions. They don’t have the benefit of that slight shortcut this time.

Oswald slicks his cock with the lube left on his fingers, then adds a touch more. He’ll see how it goes, but Oswald is mindful of the fact that this is the only lube they have until Ed finishes his ‘business’ in here.

He pushes Ed’s hair off of his forehead and kisses him. “Turn over.”

Ed smiles widely in excitement, flipping so he’s laying on his stomach and spreading his legs. He rests his face on his forearms and looks back at Oswald. Oswald straddles his thighs and pushes his cock between his cheeks, delving between them. Ed bites his forearm and Oswald pauses. It’s not as smooth as he wants either.

“More lube?” Ed hesitates, skin still between his teeth, and nods. Oswald carefully pulls back, coating himself more thoroughly. It wouldn’t matter if they had lube or not if Ed was too sore to take him.

He holds his cock in one hand and pushes back into the clutch of Ed’s ass in one long glide until he’s fully seated. “You alright, Eddie?”

“Never better,” he squeaks, panting under Oswald. Ed pushes his forehead into his arms, hiding his face. Oswald runs his hands over Ed’s back, massaging the tension from his muscles as Ed relaxes around him. He remains still, cock buried to the hilt in Ed and his knees on either side of his hips. Ed turns his head to look at him again and says, “I’m ready.”

Oswald rocks lightly into him, testing the waters. Ed hums appreciatively, his ass tilting back into Oswald. He’ll take that as a good sign, moving more steadily inside of him.

Ed moans outright, reaching back to take Oswald’s hand in his. Oswald leans forward, covering Ed’s hands with his own and pressing them into the mattress, his fingers pushing between to link his fingers through Ed’s. The mattress begins creaking as Oswald rocks harder into Ed, who’s noises come as non-stop mewls underneath him. He bends, biting at the nape of Ed’s neck as his hips snap. Ed shouts, bucking under him.

“Yes! Oswald, _harder_ , please,” Ed cries, teeth sinking into the pillow beneath him.

Oswald moves back, putting his knees between Ed’s and grabbing onto his hips. He pulls Ed back so he’s kneeling and immediately returns to the task of driving into him while Ed gets his hands under him. Ed’s head drops down and he moans appreciatively, the new position giving him more leverage to push back against Oswald’s thrusts.

Oswald drapes himself over Ed’s back, kissing across his shoulders and praising him, “You feel so good, missed you so much, missed your clever little schemes and the way you look when everything comes together. Missed how you blush, missed your voice. Every time someone came into my office I expected you. They all disappointed me, you’re the only one I want. I missed you so badly sometimes my heart hurt.”

“ _Ozzie_ ,” Ed cries, “Oh, Ozzie, I missed you too. Missed this, missed talking to you. No one else can keep up, no one else gets it, you’re the only one- _oh_ , please, more. Please, _please_ , Oswald, I _need_ you.”

Oswald redoubles his efforts, pushing Ed across the mattress with the force of it. Ed braces his hands against the cell wall and moans, head dipping back down as Oswald slams into him. Sweat pools in the divots of his spine and his legs shake from the pleasure. He’s so close he could scream.

“Oswald, touch me, touch me, _touch me_. Feels so good, I’m so close.”

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You’re so beautiful, Eddie. I’m going to make you come, make you _mine_.”

Ed feels Oswald lean over him again, pressing his chest along the length of Ed’s back. All at once he thrusts _perfectly_ inside of Ed, twisting both of his nipples between fingers and sinking sharp teeth into the tendons of his neck.

That wasn’t quite what Ed meant by ‘touch me’, but he’s a little too preoccupied with screaming his release to complain. Ed’s hands slip from the walls and his face meets the pillow once again, delirious with pleasure.

“Oh my,” he whispers while his cock twitches, untouched, throat hoarse from yelling so loudly.

Oswald’s grip is the only thing keeping his hips up as he thrusts into Ed, thighs convulsing from his orgasm as Oswald prolongs his pleasure by continuing to grace Ed’s sweet spot with the delightful touch of his cock. Ed gets his wits about him again, even as he feels himself still spasming around Oswald. He tries to squeeze around him, panting from his orgasm and feeling very well-used. He wants Oswald to come, wants his orgasm to make him see _stars_.

“I love you,” Ed gasps, “come inside me, show me I’m yours. You’re the only man I let touch me like this, nobody else. Never anyone else. I love you so much, you make me feel so full. Please, Oswald, I want you to come. Come fill me up, I need you so badly.”

Oswald groans, hips stuttering as he gasps out Ed’s name, seemingly shocked. He keeps jerking into Ed for some time, pressing his forehead between Ed’s shoulder blades as his hips work. Oswald's motions stop soon enough. He pulls gently out of Ed and watches his release drip from inside of him as he finally allows Ed’s hips to rest on the sheets. Oswald smirks in satisfaction at his handiwork and pats one cheek affectionately before laying beside Ed on the narrow bed. 

Ed finds it in himself to move, shuffling on top of Oswald and putting an arm and a leg over him. He feels come dripping between his thighs and hums in contentment. Ed presses kisses to Oswald’s chest, his neck, his jaw, and then his lips.

“That was incredible,” he sighs, nuzzling his face into Oswald’s neck.

“I wasn’t too rough?” Oswald asks, hesitant.

“You’re such a softie,” Ed teases, “No, it was _perfect_. I wanted you to manhandle me a little, and to be honest you did such a good job I don’t think I can move any more. Hey, rate my dirty talk.”

“Ten,” Oswald deadpans at the ceiling. “You felt what I thought of it, Eddie. The evidence is currently between your legs.” Oswald tries to play it off, but he _loves_ it when Ed says he needs him. Ed is fully aware of the fact, and not above exploiting this weakness when he’s trying to coax Oswald into release.

“I love it when you call me beautiful, and clever,” Ed tells him. “You earned a solid ten. I would definitely _come_ again.”

Oswald rolls his eyes and strokes and hand over Ed’s sweaty back, holding him close. “I need a cigarette.”

Ed glances meaningfully at the guard.

“You’re _kidding_ me.”

“What? Don’t tell me he doesn’t smell like cigarettes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do people actually survive the flu? Sounds fake but okay. Comment to literally keep me alive.


End file.
